RandomFightOverTheComputerThatGoesCompletelyWeird
by dracosangel337
Summary: This is my first fanfic it is a lil bit of humor mixed in with a lil bit of romance so enjoy!I was on SUGAR RUSH when this so I wrote this so i don't completely remember what I wrote hehe!ENJOY!


Random Fight Over The Computer That Goes Completly Wierd 

WARNING:Kinnaro and Sira have been known to get a crazy,random,wierd, and espeacially hyper when given sugar (SUGAR!!!!!! DOESN"T EVERYONE JUST LOVE SUGAR!!!!!)YOU have been Warned now on with the randomness

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew only Kinnaro and Sira

Kinnaro: yay it's my first fanfic story me and my friend are sharing this computer

Sira: hello people of America!!!!!

Kinnaro: give back that keyboard

Sira: never

Kinnaro: ok have it your way say goodbye to your paintings

SMASH!!!!

Sira: NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!!

Kinnaro: nothing (giggles)

Sira: i'm going upstairs to see what you did

Kinnaro: i better start running

Sira: KINNARO!!!!!

Kinnaro: yes Sira?

Sira: MY TMM (Tokyo Mew Mew) PANTINGS ARE RUINED!!!

Kinnaro: bye bye

Sira: YOUR GONNA DIE!!!!

Kinnaro: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! CRAZY LADY WITH BASEBALLBAT!! CRAZY LADY WITH BASEBALLLBAT!!!!

Sira: DIE KINNARO!!!!! 'wait i have a better idea'

Kinnaro: hey Sira you can't catch me

Sira: (grabs big pot)

Kinnaro: oh crap RUN LIKE THE WIND!!!!

Sira: THEY'RE RUINED AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!

Kinnaro: you forced me to bye

Sira: GET BACK HERE!!!

Kinnaro: your not going to say bye?

Sira: GOODBYE!!!! NOW DIE KINNARO AND HOLD STILL!!!!

Kinnaro: you didn't speak to the reader's very nicely

Sira: WHY WON'T YOU DIE!!!

Kinnaro: beacause i'm just special

Sira: GOD DANGIT DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kinnaro: well then didn't you just give me the keyboard

Sira: you know what i have a better idea (evil smile)

Kinnaro: why are you smiling like that?i'm kinda scared when you do that

(Sira runs upstairs to Kinnaro's room)  
BANG!!!!!BOOM!!!!SMASH!!!!!CRASH!!!!

Kinnaro: Sira what did you do?

Sira: oh you'll see (laughs to self)

Kinnaro: MY ROOM IS RUINED!!!!!NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sira: RUN!!!!

Kinnaro: (crying) my...stuff...i worked...so hard...to get...is all...ruined...WWWWWAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

(Kishu pops out of nowhere with Pai and Tart)

Kishu: where are we?hey puppy what's wrong?

Kinnaro: back off

Tart: (irritated tone) oh goodie crying girls

Pai: ummm why are we here?

Kishu: i guess we got here by accident might as well stay

Sira: It's It's PAI!!!(runs up and hugs Pai)

Kinnaro: be...sniffle...careful

Pai: now you tell me (struggles out of Sira's grip)

Tart: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!Pai got mobbed by a girl!

Sira: Pai is soooo cute i would show you the TMM paintings but Kinnaro ruined them

Kishu: so that's your name

Tart: I hope Pudding isn't here

Kinnaro: she lives next door

Pai: i'll go get her

Tart: NNNOOO!!!

Kinnaro: i hate my life sorta the only things i like in this world is my best friend Sira and TMM

Kishu: why are you so down anyways?

Kinnaro: why do you care hottie (covers mouth and blushes)

Sira:???????

Pai:???????

Tart:???????

Kishu: oh really (scoops Kinnaro into his arms)

Kinnaro: LEAVE ME ALONE!!

(Kinnaro falls out of Kishu's arms and ran off to her room)

Pai: well that was wierd

Tart: why is she mad? it's kinda scary

(everyone laughs at Tart)

Pai: apparently she has a crush on Kishu and something happened.Sira?

Sira: yeah??

Kishu: what did you do to Kinnaro?

Sira: (sigh) she has the whole TMM doll set so i destroyed half for my paintings

(everyone sweatdrops)

Kishu: well now i have to cheer her up i guess

Sira: one thing just be careful

Pai: Why??

Sira: she has a couple of knives,a metal baseball bat,and a couple of basketballs up there

Kishu: (GULP!)

Tart: go on unless your scared(pushes Kishu)

Kishu: ok just stop pushing me

(Kishu teleported into Kinnaro's room)

Sira: i bet 10 yen he won't come out unharmed or at least soaked in tears any bets

Pai: i'm in

Tart: me too

Pudding: me three na no da!

Tart: PUDDING!!! how did you get in here?

Pudding: Pudding got in through Kinnaro-chan's door (tackles Tart in a hug)

Sira: the bet is on!

In Kinnaro's RoomKishu: 'god she's still crying wow Sira wasn't kidding she really did have the whole set and a poster of ME!'

Kinnaro: GO AWAY!!!!

Kishu: i'm not leaving until you calm down

Kinnaro:(growls)

Kishu: come out from under the covers

Kinnaro: no i'm a stupid freak when i let my emotions get the best of me

Kishu: fine i'll just take the covers off myself

Kinnaro: i don't like people seeing my form only Sira has seen it

Kishu: (pulls off covers)

(Kinnaro's silver fur made her sparkle in the moonlight and her ears were now alert towards Kishu being here and her tail was curved around her body while she was curled in a ball)

Kinnaro: i told you go away(she slashed at Kishu's face but got his arm instead)

Kishu: OUCH!!

Kinnaro: now go away

Kishu: not until you come downstairs

Kinnaro: fine

(they walk by the rail together until Kinnaro pushes Kish off)

Kishu: stupid wolf

Kinnaro: now leave me alone

Sira: looks like i win the bet 10 yen from each of you

Pai: i can't believe this

Tart: ha that was fun Kish got a slash mark on his arm

Pudding: here you go Sira-chan na no da

Kishu: what did you guys bet?

Pai: Sira bet each of us 10 yen you would not come out either unharmed or soaked in tears

Tart: so i guess Sira is right

Pudding: Kinnaro-chan is a wolf like Zakuro-chan

Sira: isn't Zakuro a dog

Kishu: (shrugs) i guess

Sira: um Tart go get Kinnaro please

Tart: ARE YOU NUTS!!!!!!!!!SHE'LL RIP ME TO SHREDS!!!!!

Pudding: Pudding will go na no da

Pai: ok but those claws look deadly

Sira: she won't hurt me or Pudding

Back In Kinnaro's Room

Pudding: Kinnaro-chan are you here?Pudding is here to cheer you up na no da

Kinnaro: thanks Pudding but i would rather be alone

Pudding: you sure Kinnaro-chan Pudding can get you cake or preform tricks na no da

Kinnaro: na i'll be fine just tell Tart,Pai, and espeacially Kishu to leave me alone

Pudding: NA NO DA!!!

Kinnaro: that kinda hurt Pudding my ears are sensitive

Pudding: sorry Kinnaro-chan Pudding will be quieter next time

Kinnaro: hehe it's ok Pudding

In The Living Room

Pudding: Kinnaro-chan said for Pai,Tart, and espeacially Kishu to leave her alone

Kishu: WHAT DID I DO!!!

Sira: Kinnaro is stubborn she likes you but doesn't want to show it kinda like Tart and Pudding

Tart: (blushes) I DON'T LIKE HER!!!!!!!

Pai: you do like her (smirks)

Pudding: you do like me Taru-Taru!!! (hugs Tart really hard)

Tart: (rubs ears and gets out of Pudding's grip YET AGAIN) Stop calling me that!

Kishu: why don't we just leave

Tart: yeah yeah let's leave

Pai: we have all the time in the world so just relax

Sira: there is a pool with a hot spring in the back and there is snacks in the kitchen just help us get Kinnaro's cheerful self back

Kishu: (grunts) fine

Tart: let's eat first

Pai: fine with me

Sira: you guys want some pizza

Pudding: Pudding can make some cake and do tricks

Everyone: Yeah

30 mins later

Tart: finally

Sira: i made cheese and pepperoni

Kishu: YAY!!!!

Pai: Who is going to try to get Kinnaro?

(everyone looks at Sira)

Sira: (crosses arms) fine

Kinnaro's Room

Sira: Kinnaro?

Kinnaro: hey Sira

Sira: we made pizza

Kinnaro: fine i'm coming i was just shy meeting them but i'm sorry i ruined your paintings

Sira: i'm sorry i ruined half your dolls

Kinnaro: it's ok i forgive you

Sira: i forgive you too Kinnaro

Downstairs

Kishu: finally you come down

Kinnaro: (shoots Kishu a death glare)

Pai: so after this i guess we head home

Tart: aww i just started getting used to this planet

Sira: yeah it's fun here i usually go to the amusement parks

Tart: amusement park?

Kinnaro: i'll explain it simply unless you want an hour of Pai explaining it

Kishu: you

Pai: fine

Tart: well get on with it OLD HAG!!

Kinnaro: what did you say?(her eyes clearly read 'kill')

Tart: OLD HAG!!!

Kinnaro: MIDGET!!!

Tart: OLD HAG!!!

Kinnaro: MIDGET!!!

(this goes on for 5 mins)

Tart:(holds head in arms)i hate you

Pai: you just noticed

Tart: you are all evil

Kishu: SHUT UP!!!!

(everyone rubs ears)

Sira: an amusment park has rides that are great there are also water parks but if you go to those wear a bathing suit you will get soaked in water but those are the best on a hot summer day

Kinnaro: um Sira?

Sira: yeah

Kinnaro: i forgot how to get the wolf transformation thing to go away

(everyone sweatdrops ANIME STYLE)

Pudding: the cakes are done na no da

Kinnaro: YAY CAKE!!!!!!

Sira: (to Kishu) grab her

Kishu: why

Sira: she gets even more energetic than 10 Pudding's put together and she her actions are pratically unpredictable

Kishu: Kinnaro

Kinnaro: (eating her 3rd slice of cake)

Pai: uh Kinnaro slow down on the cake

Sira: oh no (covers eyes)

Tart: something tells me to run for cover

Kishu: ummmm

Kinnaro: YAY FOR SUGAR!!!!!!!!

Sira: this is bad very bad

Pudding: Kinnaro-chan is even more hyper than me YAY na no da!

(Kinnaro ran up and kissed Kishu and hugged him)

Kishu: uh what was that?

Sira: told ya

Pai: she is nuts

Tart: Pudding go away stop kissing me

Pudding: but Pudding loves her Taru-Taru na no da

Tart: HELP!!!

Sira: this is why i don't eat sweets cuz the same thing happens

Pai: really?

Sira: (nods)

Pai: (smashs cake in Sira's mouth)

Sira: (swallows cake) why did you do that?

Pai: because it was fun

(Sira sits on Pai's lap and kisses him deeply)

Sira: i love you Pai

Pai: i love you too Sira

Sira: really (stares at Pai with wide blue eyes)

Pai: yes really (Pai kisses Sira deeply as she cries)

Pai: why are you crying?

Sira: tears of joy (nuzzles her head under Pai's chin)

Tart: HHEELLPP!!!!!!!

Pudding: COME BACK HERE TARU-TARU PUDDING LOVES YOU NA NO DA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kinnaro: are you still going to leave cutie?

Kishu: not any more my little puppy dog

Kinnaro: i love you Kishu

Kishu: i love you too Kinnaro and i don't mind if you are a wolf

(Kinnaro's transformation turns her normal and her cute long brown hair comes back with her gold eyes meeting Kishu's amber ones)

Kishu: you look cuter human (kisses Kinnaro deeply for 2 mins)

Kinnaro: (blushes) you guys can stay here if you want it sometimes gets lonely

Kishu: be glad to

Sira: and the other mew mews live in this neighborhod

Pai: oh goodie

Sira: hey we can still kick your butts

Pai: you're a mew mew?

Sira: yeah i'm a little silver fox

Kinnaro: you all know i'm a wolf

Kishu: well it looks like we will stay here with you guys were all happy

Tart: I HAVE TO LIVE BY PUDDING AND LIVE WITH THE OLD HAG!!!!!!

Kinnaro: (gives Tart a death glare) what was that

Tart: nothing

Pudding: PUDDING LOVES THAT HER TARU-TARU WILL STAY HERE I ALWAYS LOVED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tart: i hate girls

all the girls: we heard that

Tart: i don't care

* * *

deathangel338: What do ya think it is a little funny with a little romance but i still think Kishu is a big fat jerk sometimes

Kishu: i heard that

deathangel338: and what are you going to do about it?

Kishu: nothing but at least i get Kinnaro

Pai: and i get Sira

Tart: i still hate all of you

everyone: SHUT UP TART!!!!!

deathangel338: well R&R tell me what you think i might write one about Inuyasha i think it's called Kinnaro's Troubled Past


End file.
